Each year millions of women and men undergo professional treatment of their toenails, otherwise referred to as pedicures. After a pedicure is performed, there is a need to protect the foot and freshly painted toenails until the nail polish and any exfoliate dries. If a polish is applied to the nails of the toe during a pedicure, the toes must be maintained in a separated condition to prevent them from coming in contact with any outside elements.
Various proposals have been made in the prior art for protecting a person's toenails from being contacted by the person's shoes or other objects. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide a shoe giving the person full mobility while maintaining separation of the toes and protection from contact with the shoe or other influences or objects.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a post-pedicure shoe that provides mobility to a person having just received a pedicure or polish, maintains separation of the toes, includes a cover protecting polished toenails from being touched, and which is cushioned.